The Plague Doctor
by Hobohunter
Summary: While Chris is on his mission in Africa, he and Sheva encounter a mysterious cloaked figure. Just who is this person, and what does it want with the B.S.A.A agents? Chapter 3 is FINALLY up!
1. The Plague Doctor

Running, that's all he ever did in his life. Run as fast as he could and try to get away from his worries. But now he's stuck in a deep, dark hole, and he thinks that he'll never get out. Why? Why did she have to go on that mission by herself? Why did she have to leave him here all alone? Why is Chris Redfield so lonely now? Because she's dead.

Dead.

How did she die? Did she suffer, or was it quick and painless? Did her life flash before her eyes as she took her final breath? Did she think about him and all the wonderful memories they shared? His partner, his love, his everything is now rotting in the ground underneath a goddamn rock. "In Ever Loving Memory of Our Dear B.S.A.A. Jill Valentine 1974-2006"

It's not true, it can't be! It's Jill for Christ's sakes, she can't be dead. She did so much in her life! She's survived blood thirsty zombies and hellish monsters. And now she's dead, no one, not eve the great Chris Redfield can accept that. Something had to have happened, maybe she was kidnapped?

But the tombstone... maybe the B.S.A.A. is behind it? Who knows?

"Chris... Chris?" said the accented voice. The woman shook his shoulder lightly in the dank little room.

The older man jolted up and grabbed her wrist tightly. "Sheva? What's wrong?" he rubbed his tired eyes and groaned in discomfort. Laying on the mud floor of a run down hut wasn't exactly a stay at The Ritz, hell, he'd even take a broken bed at a Super 8.

"We've got company." she pointed to the barricaded door. Chris heard the yells of the infected villagers fill the air as he stood up.

"Great," he muttered as he grabbed his machete, "Just what I wanted to do after I woke up." The B.S.A.A. agent ripped the barricade down and swung is blade at the first blur he saw.

It connected with a neck.

Chris watched the head roll across the dusty earth as he swung the machete again. He heard Sheva's gun shots echo across the barren desert. Chris looked up across the wasteland when he heard the grinding roar of a chain saw come into earshot.

"SHEVA!" he shouted as he falcon punched a man that was coming for him. Chris was sick and tired of the chain saw villagers, it was just like what Kennedy had to go through in Spain. But from what he read in the Kennedy Report, they were all fat and slow, but right here an now... they were slender and nimble as fuck. Which was a hell of a lot harder to beat.

Chris felt the arms of a villager wrap under his shoulders and hold him back, "SHIT!!" he spat as he struggled against the man. He saw the chain saw man come into view and head right towards him. The oldest Redfield felt like he was going to be executed.

Why wasn't his life flashing before his eyes? Why couldn't he see all the wonderful times he had with his sister and Jill? Why? Chris looked up at a cliff and saw a person shrouded in a cloak. It looked like the person was wearing a mask that resembled a bird.

The man behind Chris muttered something in African, which he couldn't understand as he looked at the cloaked figure.

"CHRIS!!" shouted Sheva as she shot at the chain saw man. Her shots had no affect against the executioner. Chris stood still while he finally saw his life flashed before him, he saw his whole life in the matter of milliseconds. As the chain saw man stood in front of him and lowered the weapon to his neck, Chris saw that the bird-masked person was gone. Then, as Chris looked into the eyes of his murderer, he saw it's head get hacked off from it's body.

The agent turned his head to the side and saw the cloaked person beside him, it held Chris's machete and it was dripping with fresh blood. Chris stared the person in the few seconds, trying to see behind the mask. Right after the person looked towards Chris, then it disappeared almost instantly, leaving his machete lying on the crumbling dirt.

Chris felt the grip of the villager loosen after Sheva shot him a few times. After all of the villagers were taken care of, Chris picked up his blade and placed it on the sheath that was on his back.

"Who was that?" asked the older man as he looked back up at the cliff.

"The Plague Doctor apparently," replied Sheva as she reloaded her guns. "At least that's what the man muttered that held onto you."

"Plague Doctor... Sheva, something doesn't seem right about that person. Why did they help me?" he remembered the stance the person was holding after they cut the villagers head off. It was so familiar... Chris looked down at the ground and sighed. "It can't be. It just can't."

"Chris, we have to move. More of them are coming." Sheva gripped Chris's shoulder and walked past him. The B.S.A.A. agent looked at the sky and covered his eyes with his hand. _Jill._

A/N: Alright!! This was suggested by sexyblondeangel88, I thank her for the idea! :D I know it's not very good T--T, I apologize. And we have no idea if the Plague Doctor/ Bird Woman is actually Jill. Hell it might even be Sherry. I have no idea!! I haven't been keeping up with the RE5 news or watching the trailers. I'd love to be surprised when I play the game. So I had to do a bit of research on this one. So I'm sorry if some of the stuff is wrong, And yes, I know that both Sheva and Chris fight against the Plague Doctor, I'm just not sure it that was their fist encounter.

I might write more to this story, so I wont complete it. I'll probably write a chapter about the fight scene.

Tell me what you think about it! =)


	2. Until Next Time

Chapter 2

_It didn't take long after the fall of the Umbrella Corporation for their bio weapons to end up in the hands of terrorists._

_A new era of bioterrorism descended upon vulnerable countries, shifting the balance of power throughout the region._

_People in the destabilized areas soon feared that an incident like Raccoon City was inevitable..._

They were exhausted from the constant running and hiding from he villagers. Chris could see that Sheva was soaked in sweat as she ran next to him in an almost-matching pace. He then looked down at himself and saw his drenched clothes. If only his sister could see him now, he could picture Claire screaming at him from the way he looked.

He could tell by the way he felt, that he looked like shit. Covered in dirt and sweat, it felt absolutely disgusting. But that's what happened in his job. No matter where he went, he always got filthy. It would take him days to smell like a normal man again. How he wished he had the luxury of having toiletries and deodorant. Especially deodorant.

The two ran up close to a building and sighed, it was hot outside, and they could get sick from it. Sunstroke would not be a good thing to get right now.

"Chris..." muttered Sheva as she looked at an armored truck, a few villagers were surrounding it and talking.

"What is it?" Chris replied, barely above a whisper.

"Don't know, but ma-"

The truck started rocking violently, making the villagers run away taking cover.

_What the hell..._

Chris and Sheva watched the truck rip apart, relieving what once looked like a bat. Chris stared at the monstrosity as it stretched it's warped wings and heard it screech.

_It's almost like that bat Rebecca and Billy had fought-_

It leaped a bit and screeched more. The bat was gargantuan, it must have been around eight-hundred pounds by the looks of it.

"Look Chris, it has some sort of dangling sac there," pointed out Sheva as she watched it.

Chris took out his sniper rifle and looked at the oddity.

"Hmm..." he said as he tried to get a good look. The beast leaped a bit and the sac flew forward, relieving the underside of it. "Bingo," smirked Redfield as he watched at the sac move again, "some exposed tissue there..."

Chris fired a round into the soft spot and heard the infected bat screech in pain. "Sheva," he ordered, "Shoot the tissue under the sac." he shot another round into the monster and watched it try to lift off of the gournd.

"Oh no you, don't." said Sheva as she raised her triple barreled shotgun. The 'Hydra' packed a powerful punch and ripped a good chunk of tissue out of the sac. The bat screeched and started charging right at them. The two dodged and rolled out of the way.

Chris made a hand gesture to Sheva and she nodded. The B.S.A.A. agent ran a few feet back and started shooting the bat with her glock 17. The bullets barely scratched the monster as it started heading over to her. She whipped out the Hydra again and started pumping shells into it's sac.

The creature screeched and stopped for a second, it's sac was bleeding profusely. Chris ran up beside it and stabbed his machete into the bloodied tissue. He shoved it deep inside and cut the sac off it it's body. The bat still didn't die, so Sheva walked up to it and shot point-blank with her shotgun.

The bat screeched and fell over dead, it's wound still flowing out blood like a river.

"Gross." said Chris as he pulled his blade out of it's meat. It was covered with a sickly looking pus and blood. He walked over to the water well and started pulling up a bucket of water. The 'water' didn't look very quenching either, so Chris dumped the bucket onto his machete to clean it off.

"Here, have some, " said Sheva as she pulled a flask of water out of her pack. It was warm, but it was better than nothing. Chris looked at ther flask and smiled, "You can have it. I have my own." he patted his canteen and stood up.

Sheva smiled and took a hearty sip of water and sighed. It felt good to have the water go down her parched throat. She wished that she could have another one, but she was conserving it. Sheva looked at Chris and saw him do the same to his own canteen. She watched his face make a pained look and he coughed.

"Sore throat, huh?" she was used to the climate in Africa, unlike the older Redfield.

"More like raw throat, but I'll deal with it."

Sheva looked around and smiled, "I have a cure for that." she walked over to a tree and picked a leaf. The she walked back and handed it to him. "Eat this."

Chris looked down at the leaf and then back up at Sheva. "...What is it?" he stared at the questionable leaf more.

"It's a leaf from a Eucalyptus tree. They use eucalyptus oil in cough drops."

Chris smiled and took the leaf in his fingers, "Cough drops. huh? Thanks Sheva..." he stuck the leaf in his mouth and cringed,

_It was strong._

He chewed on the leaf and swallowed, his throat did feel a lot better from it. Chris grabbed a handful of leaves and stuffed them in his side pack. Who knows when he might need them again?

"You can also use the leaf oil as deodorant. Just an FYI for you." said Sheva with a chuckle. She pointed to Chris's soaked armpits and smiled.

"Very funny, Sheva. Very funny." he picked up his machete and placed it back in the sheath. "Let's head out, I'm sure we're not alone..."

Chris looked up at the roof of the building and froze. The so-called Plague Doctor was perched on the roof and looked down at them. It's raven mask hid the face that it belonged to.

After Sheva had previously told him that it was called the 'Plague Doctor', visions of middle school flashed through his mind.

_"Christopher, what was the duty of a Plague Doctor during the Bubonic Plague?"_

_Chris Redfield looked up at the teacher and shrugged, "I dunno ma'am." he looked back down at his spider-man comic and started reading again. The teacher walked over to him and snatched the comic book off of his text book. She then took a ruler and slammed it down on the book._

_"Here. Read."_

_Chris groaned and looked down at the pages, "A plague doctor's duties were often limited to visiting victims to verify whether they had been afflicted or not. Surviving records of contracts drawn up between cities and plague doctors often gave the plague doctor enormous latitude and heavy financial compensation, given the risk of death involved for the plague doctor himself. Most plague doctors were essentially volunteers, as qualified doctors had (usually) already fled, knowing they could do nothing for those affected." he took a gasp of air and looked down at the picture in the book._

_It looked like a giant bird dressed in a mens cloak. Chris stared at it and shook his head, why does he have to learn about something that was over six-hundred years ago?_

Redfield stared at the being that was reflecting the same gaze towards him. The tension between the two flared and Chris took a step forward. Only a few people knew how to get him intimidated like that.

Chris took another step forward and watched the Plague Doctor stand still. It was waiting for him to get close.

"Chris, we have to go!" shouted Sheva as she pointed back to the villagers. They were running right towards them with weapons in hand.

Chris looked up at the being again and smirked, "Until next time." he then nodded and started to run off with Sheva right behind him.

The mysterious Plague Doctor watched them, with a smile hidden behind it's mask.

"Until next time, Chris."

A/N: Yay, new update! I had to do a bit of research for it, but that's ok. I enjoyed doing it. I thought I was going to write the fight scene between Chris, Sheva, and Bird Woman, but I changed my mind XD I want to do that later on though.

I hope you guys liked the new chapter. As always, if you guys have any complaints/ideas, just message/review. Thanks for all of the reviews I received for the first chapter, you guys rock! :D


	3. When I See You Again

Chapter 3

Chris grunted as he struggled against the grip of one of the larger manjini. He heard Sheva's gunshots rings out as the other villagers fell down to the ground, but this bastards grip was a tight one.

The older agent kicked his foot forward and smashed it back into the knee of his captor. He heard some sort of a crack and he was freed almost instantly, Chris unsheathed his machete and started to hack at it's head.

He wasn't going to deny that it was disgusting and a horrible thing to do, but ammo shortages and infected bio-freaks did not go hand-in-hand. The corpse soon after bubbled into acid and scorched the dry dirt underneath.

Finally the the villager died and there was some sort of quiet-ness in the air. The two B.S.A.A. agents started to reload their weapons before anything else decided to 'pop on by'.

Sheva glanced at Chris and tried to give an encouraging smile, "How are you holding up, Partner?" She could tell this biohazard was taking a toll on him. He wasn't exactly the youngest agent in the field.

Chris sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Okay I guess. This just really sucks, you know?"

He knew that Sheva had the same views as him on the outbreak. But she also knew that something was really grinding Chris's gears on this mission, perhaps it was about his old partner? Finding out that she was somehow alive? Or maybe that he was chasing some stupid man around and constantly intervened by the man in the bird-cloak?

Her eyes glanced over to Chris's and she saw that he was looking at something. A boat.

"Thank God for small favors," muttered Redfield as he walked over to check out the fan-boat. It looked like something from the everglades, but did that really matter? As long as it had a full tank of gas and it worked, they had something to go on.

After the quick examination, Chris dubbed it safe and got into the seat to master the controls. Sheva got on the flat of the boat and unholstered her sniper rifle. The boat's cord was pulled and the engine started right up.

"Now it's time for business."

Sheva and Chris walked down the cave's narrow path slowly and cautiously. She clutched the lantern that was in her hand and wished that she was able to hold her firearm. She trusted Chris, but it was still an insecurity in all of this. Especially walking around in the dark in a wet and murky cave.

Of course the villagers would attack them, why the hell wouldn't they? They were like little mice being placed in a maze to find their own way out. The manjini were the cats with weapons out to kill you with no hesitation.

The constant dripping sound emitting throughout the cave didn't help either; it consealed the sound of footsteps and speaking.

A few minutes later and God only knows how many corners they turned, a light from a torch could been seen in the distance. The ground suddenly changed from crumbled and jagged rocks to hard and some-what sturdy planks.

Chris muttered something about a bridge and Sheva nodded in response even though she knew he couldn't see her. They both felt the bridge sway side to side from the rope that held all the boards together. They gave a horrible creaking sound as their feet walked over slowly. Sheva's stomach was turning from the fear that they could fall through any moment and meet their end.

Her new partner sure did like to take her into dangerous situations. But from what she's read and heard from the mysterious Redfield, he had a knack for getting into trouble but somehow surviving all the encounters.

After they finally got on the other side of the bridge, they heard some of the villagers come running up behind them. Chris saw that one of them was holding a grenade in his hand and flailing it around like mad. He aimed his gun skillfully and only shot a single round from the chamber.

Sheva watched the manjini blow up on the bridge and taking out their only way to go back.

"All we can do is move forward now," said Chris as he started for the steel door at the end of the tunnel.

She nodded and placed the lamp down and unholstered her weapon as they made their way through. Sheva would have liked to tell Chris to move on about Jill's death, but she would never say something to hurt his feelings like that. He told her the stories of Umbrella as they both rode on the fan-boat earlier that day. Her partner avoided speaking about Jill too much; he was trying to keep her memories to himself.

Sheva had seen him look over the pictures of Jill when he thought she wasn't looking. He had hope that she was still alive and Sheva wanted to help him find out the truth. She could tell how much she meant to him and how much he desperately needed to find her.

As they rounded the 'umpteenth' corner, Sheva felt something hit her like a ton of bricks. Her body slammed back into the wall and the wind was knocked right out of her. She clutched her abdomen and saw the 'Plague Doctor' standing in front of her.

Chris rebounded suddenly and tried to actually punch it, but it grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back with the flick of its wrist. He laid there for a few seconds to fully understand what had happened to him before trying to get up. Sheva looked at the cloaked figure and saw that it was running away. She heard a strange clack when it ran and saw that it was wearing heeled boots.

"WAIT!!" shouted Redfield as he started to run after the 'person'.

Sheva sighed as she pushed herself up and got onto her feet. Her fingers grazed her temple and felt that she was bleeding.

_That bitch._

She was going to find that woman and giver her a piece of her mind. Maybe even a few bullets or two.

After wandering around for a few more minutes, she finally found Chris and saw that he was 'pretending to look at orders'. She knew what he was looking at and it made her smile. Sheva Alomar would help her friend find Jill no matter what. But first they had to take care of that damn Plague Doctor.

A/N: ...... Yes, yes, it took me over a year to update. As you know, I was very disappointed in RE5 and I have to admit I can't remember much from it. I haven't played in over a year now because I've lost interest. So this chapter is all jumbled from bits and pieces I DID kinda remember. Plus I started this out before the game came out XD If 'I' personally made RE5, Sherry would SO be bird woman so it wouldn't be so damn PREDICTABLE!! D:

If there's spelling errors, oh welllllllll. I don't give a crap XD Too tired to care.

Thanks for reading ya'll!


End file.
